Secrets of the Ocean
by AlexDivergentforLife
Summary: Tris has been living with a secret for 8 years that only Caleb knew about. What happens when she moves from Australia to California and meets the mysterious Four? Will she be able to keep her secret? Does Four have a secret of his own?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone **

**this is a new story about a secret that tris has. It's just an idea and please go easy on me this is my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think so I can post the next chapter**

PROLOGUE (tris POV)

Hi my name is Tris Prior. I live on the coast of Australia- well kind of. You see I have a secret that only me and my brother Caleb know about. I'm a mermaid. When I touch water I grow a tail and I have to dry off to grow legs again. I wasn't always like this; it all happened one day when I was exploring the rocks with Caleb near my house and we found a cave. Seeing as we were only 8 years old at the time we decided to check it out which then lead to me falling in the water. Under the water was a little ring that was silver with a blue stone in the middle. I put it on and suddenly grew a tail. My brother's reaction was priceless. He started to say how illogical it was but I just looked at myself frozen.

Throughout the years Caleb and I have discovered what I can do with my powers and how to hide the secret well. I now wear my ring on a chain around my neck. My best friends and my parents all think that when Caleb and I went on that walk I almost drowned so I therefore now have and extreme phobia of it. I do admit it is hard lying to them sometimes but if the word got out that I was a mermaid I probably would be taken away to be experimented on. We are both now 16 and I have my life under some control until my dad decided to screw it all up.

"Kids we have something to tell you and I know your not gonna like it because you love this beach and this town so so so much and I hate to break it to you, but we are moving." At that moment I realised how difficult it is going to be trying to be a mermaid in a different place to my home. "Where exactly are we moving dad?" I ask

"We are moving to California In the USA." What, my life is over! What if my body like screws up or something because I'm not at home. This could be dangerous but I can't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (tris POV)

Saying goodbye was hard but now that I'm in America it isn't all that bad. Our house is right on the beach which is perfect for me! My room has the perfect view of my new home in the water aswell! Caleb an I decided to go for a walk along the beach. I take in my surroundings and just stand still and listen to the waves crash onto the shore. "Caleb do you think it would be okay for me to jump into the water and check it out?" I ask him.

"Well considering no one else is in site I guess it would be alright."

I do one last check over my shoulder for other people and as I'm about to dive I hear laughter and chatter coming from behind me. I suddenly jump back from the water just incase I get splashed and start to flop around like the fish I really am.

"Hi! I haven't seen you before have I? Are you new? OMG where are you from? Are you two dating?" A girl with mocha skin asks. God she is like a motorboat. Just keeps talking.

"yeah we are new. We are from

Australia and EW he is my brother!" I answer the girl's many questions.

"OMG that's so cool! Australia wow Im in LOVE with your accent!" A tall boy with dark skin states.

"Sorry about my brother Uriah he can get over excited!" A boy who looks just like Uriah but a couple years older says.

"Well thanks you know you guys have accents too right?" I ask them

I see Uriah pretend to be shocked and we all just laugh.

"Well my name is Caleb and this is tris! Nice to meet ya!" Caleb then finally introduces us properly.

"Well I'm Zeke that's Uriah, Christina (the talkative one), my girlfriend shauna, uri's girlfriend Marlene, Christina's boyfriend will, shaunas little sis Lynn and that's four he is lonely and emotionless." Zeke points to everyone and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment he made about four. I notice he is staring right at me with his deep blue eyes. What is his problem?

"Cool nice to meet you all! What are you guys doing?"

Well we are going for a swim but four doesn't like to swim because he had some accident when he was little and now is terrified of it! Weird right? Anyway would you like to join?" Christina asks

"I would but I think I'll just stay on the beach with four but Caleb can join you." They all give me weird looks but Eventually shrug it off and jump in the water. I sigh thinking about how much I would love to join them but I just can't. I go and sit next to four on the beach.

"Can I ask why you were staring at me before?" I ask four. He is a bit intimidating but I guess that's just his personality. He doesn't answer. Oh well, I just keep watching my newly found friends until I suddenly hear a deep voice next to me say, "where do you find that ring?" What? Why would he want to know that? "Is that why you were staring at me earlier?" I ask back.

"Just answer the question." He snaps at me. Slightly scared I answer his original question with a Shaky voice. "Agh well um I found on the beach that was outside my house in Australia, why?" I'm starting to get nervous. Why am I nervous around him. Like I get asked this question all the time. What makes this different. His deep blue eyes have some sort on mystery to them I just get lost in them for a while until I'm brought back to reality by fours low but soothing voice. "Well I just think it's quite pretty and very unique." I see the corner of fours lip move upwards indicating a half smile. I turn back to the water and see that the gang as I will now call them are getting out of the water and they run over to us dripping wet and I notice my heart rate speed up. Four suddenly gets up and walks back a bit so I decide to follow him so I can back away from the water. "Guys you really should come in the water is amazing!" Marlene exclaims "well maybe some other time but right now Caleb and I need to get back to our parents we kind of ran off while they were unpacking!" Everyone laughs but we exchange numbers before I drag Caleb back to the house. When we are out of hearing distance from the group I start to talk to Caleb. "Um Caleb there is something about four that is different. I can see it in his eyes. He also was very interested I'm my ing which was strange and did you see the way he backed away when you guys came out of the water?" "Really? Huh do think he is like you? Like merman or something?" Caleb asks back. "Well maybe they did say that he doesn't go in the water right?" "Yeah i guess but maybe we are just thinking about it too much, he is probably just a normal guy." "Hmmm I guess your right Caleb I could be reading this all wrong!" We reach the house and help our parents with the rest of the unpacking.

School starts in a week so I decided to go for a swim and check out my new home in the water. I got up as the sun was rising so I could sneak out. Once I hit the water I feel so free. I glide through the crystal clear water getting deeper and further away from the beach with the help of my beautiful long purple tail. I reach the coral reef and start to look around, it's amazing the vibrant colours and fish that I haven't seen before are incredible! I spot a dolphin and decide to swim along side it for a while, making a new friend. A while past so I thought that I should head back considering no one knows I'm out here. I wash up onto shore behind a rock so no one sees me and then evaporate all of the water on my body using the power in my hands. I am then dried and returned to my human form. I walk through the door to my house only to be met with the worried look on my brothers face. "Caleb chill I went for a swim to check out the area!" I whispered just in case my parents were around. "Well you could of at least told me! I was worried sick!" I try not to laugh at my brother because I know he is just really over protective. I head back up to my room to prepare myself for my new life here In California.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi** **here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait and enjoy **

CHAPTER 2 (four POV)

After Tris left and I went home I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long wavy beach blond hair. Her petite figure. her accent that was so sexy and those blue-grey eyes looked as though they held secrets. There was definitely something different about her. When I first spotted the ring on a chain around her neck a lump got caught in my throat. I stared at it for a while trying to figure out whether it was just like mine. And sure enough it was. I started to get a bit excited, I mean I've been alone out in the ocean for years. What if I have found someone of my own kind! But I knew that there still was a chance that she hasn't worn it in the water right? She could take it off before she jumps in. Except she did decline the offer the get in the water which was quite strange considering her brother Caleb got in.

I woke up the next day and decided to go for a swim to clear my head that was filled with thoughts of Tris. Good thing I woke up at dawn so no one could see me get in. I love the feeling I get when I grow my long deep blue tail. I feel at home. I swim around for a while until I notice a flicker of purple in the distance. My mind could be playing tricks on me. It could be a shark or it could be ... Tris.

I see the blond hair and realise that Tris is indeed a mermaid. I get so happy but I realise that I should hide so I don't freak her out. I will just let her explore today, it's probably her first time In this water anyways. She will find out eventually. She looks so happy, so at home, so free just like me. She then swims off with a dolphin so I take that as my queue to get out of here before she comes back. I head back to shore as fast as possible so Tris won't see me. I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face. I finally have someone just like me. Who I can talk to and it just so happens to be Tris. Beautiful beautiful tris. The gang are all meeting together to go back to school shopping (ugh I know but at least I will be more fun with everyone instead of going by ourselves) and so I called Tris and invited Caleb and her to join us. We all meet at the mall and I see Tris and Caleb so I wave them over.

"Hi Tris, hi Caleb!" I say a bit too excitedly.

"Gee your in a better mood today four." Tris replies oh god her voice is so cute and that smile... Snap out of it oh my god.

"Haha yeah..." I try to shrug off my happiness like it is nothing. We get the essentials that we will need to survive another year at Divergent High.

After lunch we all say goodbye and head our separate ways. I decide to go for another swim so I can think of a good way to tell Tris I'm a merman just like she is a mermaid. I enter the water swim around trying to think but I couldn't come up with anything. Should I just let it happen? Or should I plan something? Maybe I could make it a bit romantic because yes I do admit I have a crush on her. I mean who wouldn't he is stunning. After a couple of hours I decided to head home. And yes It's the little cave I found my ring in. The night this all happened My parents were fighting as usual except that time it got so fierce that my dad stabbed my mother. I ran away never to return to that house. I searched for a place to stay when I found a cave. But being the clumsy person I am I fell in the water only to find a ring at the bottom of the pool. Fascinated by the object I put it on suddenly growing a shiny deep blue coloured tail. I decided to say here and call this my new home. My dad was locked up and search parties were sent out for me but they eventually gave up thinking that I was dead just like my mother. So I changed my name to Four considering I was four years old at the time and my brain couldn't think of anything else. I grew to love this cave. I have decorated it and now this is where I live. None of my friends know that I live here but every time they try to ask me anything about my past I just tell them to drop the subject.

Well... I need to think of a good way to tell Tris that I'm a merman and that she isn't alone. Should I wear my ring? Should I just tell her? Or should I get her wet and then jump in with her? No that would be too risky. I can't wait to see her again. She looked so beautiful in the water.

School starts today yay! (Note the sarcasm) at least I get to see Tris! God I think I have am obsession with this girl! She might not even like me. Hopefully she will after she realises we are perfect for each other. I swim to shore from my home and walk to school which is only ten minutes from the beach. Maybe l'll see Tris on the way. Just to my luck I spot her and Caleb just ahead of me and call out to them.

"Hey Tris, Caleb!" I yell out to them.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" Tris asks back. Shit didn't think about that! Trying to come up with and excuse I say.

" well... I...agh... Went for a run on the beach... Yeah and now I'm here!" Smooth, real smooth. God hopefully that passes. She seems to buy it and we walk to school together. Today Tris is wearing a white tank top saying "feel free" on it and that is loosely tucked into her ripped denim shorts. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and her ring is in display across her chest. Perfect.

We arrive at school and see the gang gathered at the doors with their schedules. We compare and see that I have all of my classes with Tris and a few classes with the rest of them. (A/N sorry can't go into detail because I'm Australian so I don't know how American schools work!) We hear the bell go so Tris and I head off to biology together. Our teacher Ms. Mathews walks in.

"Ok class this semester we will be working on a project with a partner. You may research anything you like as long as I approve of the topic first. This project should be something that you are both interested in as you will be working on it a lot. Ok now you can chose your partners."

I'm just about to turn to Tris to ask her but she beat me to it.

"Four, Do you wanna work together?"

"Sure I was just about to ask you." I reply with a smile.

"Oh ok!" She replies with a cute little giggle. God her smile is amazing.

"So what should we do for our project?" I ask her. I'm not really concentrated on the project right now. All I can think about is Tris and how she will feel when she finds out I'm just like her. Oh that's it! Maybe we can do it about the myths of mermaids or something. Only problem is is that I can't ask Tris that now otherwise she will get really scared. I put my hand up to ask Ms. Mathews when we need to have out topic by.

"Excuse me Ms. Mathews but when do we need to have our topic by?"

"Excellent question Four. Class, your project ideas are due by next week."

Yes. Perfect! I was planning on revealing myself before then.

At lunch the gang all sit together. We talk and share how boring school is getting already until Uriah stands up on the table and shouts.

"Hey everyone, pool party at my house tomorrow to celebrate the new school year!" The cafeteria erupts in cheer and I smirk to myself. I have to get Tris to come.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N merry Christmas everyone!ㇴ1ㇳ3ㇳ6ㇳ7

here is my preset to all of you㈵6㈵6

don't forget to review

~Alex~

CHAPTER 3 (tris POV)

I'm at lunch with the group when Uriah gets up on the table and announces to the whole cafeteria that he is holding a pool party! Seriously a pool party? Could my life be worse? I'll have to go I mean people will get really suspicious if I don't go. I wonder if Four is going? Just as I think that he turns to face me and asks.

"Tris are you going?" How could I say know to those eyes.

"Yeah of course!" I say a little too cheerfully. He just chuckles and turns back to his food.

The day finishes and Caleb, Four and I walk back towards the beach. We talk about the party and the school year ahead of us. I then realise that Four and I need to think of a project.

"Hey Four."

"Yes Tris?" He replies

"Well we need to get together to think of a topic for biology so do you wanna come over tomorrow after the party or something?"

"Oh are sure that would be great!"

"Ok cool! Well bye Four I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tris. Bye Caleb." He waves and walks towards the beach as we head up our driveway to our house.

When Four is out of sight Caleb turns towards me slightly angry.

"Tris what the hell! You can't go to that party it's too much of a risk!"

"Well Caleb I can't really do anything about it can I? I mean everyone will think I'm so weird for not going to the first party of the year and plus I'll be careful! I haven't been exposed yet so what makes you think it will happen now?" I ask him slightly annoyed that he doesn't trust me.

"Well it's just because we aren't in Australia with the friends that know of your extreme 'phobia' so they might joke around and splash you."

"Ok I guess that's true but I can just tell them before the party that I'm just as afraid of water as Four is!"

"Yeah but all of the other people there don't know that!"

"Caleb I don't honestly care what you think because I'm going to this party whether you like it or not!" And with that I storm off into the house. I pass my parents and head straight to my room. I just feel like screaming. Why did this have to happen to me?! I never thought that it would be this hard! I decide I need to cool off some steam so I head down to the water to have a swim.

When I hit the water it just reminds me of how much I do love being a mermaid and how all of my troubles on land are worth it.

The next day at school passes really quickly because all I can think about is the pool party in the afternoon. Four came home with Caleb and I so we could get our swimmers. We then all walked to Uriah and Zeke's house which is just down the road and right on the beach like my house.

We enter the house and I start to get nervous when I see everyone in the pool splashing around. Four senses my nervousness so we decided to stay inside for a while.

"Thanks for staying with me Four." I say to him slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok I can't go in the water either because when I was little I almost drowned and have never been in since." I was shocked by what he said because that is my exact excuse!

"Wow, well that's exactly what happened to me!" Maybe he is a merman! God that would be great. We chat for a while until an over excited Christina an Uriah come racing over.

"Hey party poopers! Come and get in the water NOW it is so warm." Christina practically squeals

"Yeah stop being a bunch of pansycakes and join us!" Uriah exclaims.

"Well Uriah I just found out that Trissy here has the same phobia as me due to a similar accident she had back in Australia. So we won't be getting in the water." Oh thankyou Four!

"Oh poo that sucks anyway bye!" Christina says and then they left as quick as they came.

"Hey Four I'm gonna go get some food if you wanna come." I ask him because I'm starting to get hungry.

"Sure Tris. Let's go." We get up from the couch and head outside towards the pool. I grab some chips and start to eat them whislt watching everyone have fun in the pool. I then see who I have learnt to be the school bully Peter, in the pool with his little minions Molly and Drew. "Hey Tris! Get in the water you look a little, stiff." When Peter makes that rude comment I can feel Four tense up beside me.

"Oi leave her alone Peter." Four snaps back. Why is he protecting me so much today? I try to ignore Peter and turn back around to face the table to grab some more chips when I feel something cold and wet hit my back. I freeze...

Everything seems to go in slow motion from that poor onward. I see Peter, Molly and Drew snickering at me from the pool. I hear Four screaming at me to run so I do. I run and don't look back. With tears in my eyes I head for the ocean and as I dive in I hear someone get in behind me. Oh crap whoever followed me knows now. I'm fully exposed and I just pray that it is Caleb that is behind me. Once I build up enough courage I slowly turn around only to find ...

Four


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Hey all?

Just wanted to say that I have spoken to Cali-is-my-home and she is fine with to the plot idea. We are both going in different directions with our stories so they won't be similar. Happy reading ~Alex~

CHAPTER 4 (Tris POV)

I'm still. Frozen in time. I had so much fear built up inside of me as I turned around and to find what lays before me just made my heart stop.

Four. Is. A. Merman.

I struggle to find words but Four cuts off my stutter.

"Let me explain somewhere else, come on otherwise everyone else will come and look for us." Four grabs my arm and leads me away from the shore. We swim further and further away and I start to get worried.

"Four where are we going?" I ask.

"Just follow me okay? Are you okay?" He asks with pure care and concern in his dazzling blue eyes.

"Yeah I guess just still trying to register it." I say back in a quiet voice. He then ushers me forward and we continue our journey until we reach what almost looks like a tunnel. We slips his hand into mine as we enter the dark water. As my vision clears again I surface the water only to be met with the most spectacular thing I have seen. My eyes are glued open so I can take in the decorated cave.

"Four did you do this?" I ask a little too girly. He just chuckles and replies

"So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it, I LOVE it!" The walls are decorated with shells that he has collected. He has all of this treasures and other ornaments displayed along the rock wall. When you look up you can see the baby blue sky through a hole in the roof of the cave. With an expression of pure awe on my face I swim over to the ledge so Four and I can sit and chat.

"So oh most mysterious Four. Tell me how all of this occurred." I say with a cheeky grin on my face. 'I had no idea someone could look so sexy with a tail.'

"Well thanks Tris I could say the same about you." Four says with a wink. Shit! I said that out loud didn't I. I blush a deep crimson colour.

"Hmmm... My story. Well, when I was four years old my father decided to stab my mother so I ran away. I found this cave and being the idiot I am I fell into this very pool where I found my ring. My curious four year old mind couldn't help but put it on causing me to turn into this." I could tell he was trying to keep the mood light because it must be hard for him to talk about his parents.

"Four if you were four years old how on Earth were you smart enough to get food and supplies to live? Like no offense or anything."

"Well when I was walking the streets by myself these people found me and asked me who I was. I didn't want them to find out that I was Marcus Eaton's son. The son of a murderer so on the spot I came up with the name Four. Original right? Anyway, I made up the excuse that I was out getting something for my uncle so eventually they took me back to my uncle Amar's house. Amar took me under his wing. He never found out about me though. I lived with him but spent most of my time here anyways. When I was 12 Amar passed away. From what? I don't know. He was the closest thing I had to a father and so when he left I couldn't stand being on land anymore. I moved into this cave and made it my home." I see him trying to stay strong but I can still see the tears building up in his eyes threatening to spill.

"Wow Four I had no idea. Your so strong."

"Well when it was time to go to highschool, I did because there was no point of hiding in here forever. So I met the gang and then I met you and here we are."

"Well Four you have quite a story there." I try to lighten the mood again.

"Don't call me that." What? Huh?

"Why not? What do I call you?" I am so confused. Then I remembered he made up his name. He has a real one.

"Call me ... Tobias."

FOUR/TOBIAS POV

"Tobias... Okay." I like how that just rolled off her tongue.

"Wow it feels good to here my name again." She makes my name sound so good.

"And why do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Tris asks with a shy grin.

"Because your the only one that can know my name and my story. Tris, your the only one I have told. Your special to me now." At this comment she blushes and looks down. I take this as an opportunity to get closer to her. I reach for we chin and tilt her head so her gaze reaches my eyes.

"Tris, look at me. I have no body left. When I found out you were just like me I couldn't contain my excitement. I felt like I finally have found someone who I can talk to, who I can call family." At this point our faces are so close together we are breathing in the same air. I then take a leap and close the gap between us. At first she doesn't kiss back and I was really disappointed. I pulled away and looked into her eyes only to find that she suddenly leans in and kisses me. And I kiss back harder. God Tris's lips are so warm, so gentle yet there is a fiery passion behind them that causes a spark in my stomach. My arms wrap around her petite waist as she takes her arms and snakes them around my neck and into my hair. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily accepts. Our tongues fight for dominance but I end up winning. I pull back for air and rest my forehead against her's.

"Wow" she says breathless. I chuckle slightly at her remark. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at me with a huge grin on her face. "Tobias what's the time?" She asks in a sweet voice but with her sexy Australian accent. I get butterflies when she uses my real name. I look over at the clock and realise we have been here for over two hours!

"Tris, I hate to kill the mood but we should get back. We both know that Christina is gonna interrogate us when we get back."

"True. Come on then." Tris starts to slip back under the water but I grab her arm and pull her back to me.

"We can't go that way. It's too risky. Come on just follow me, I know another way out of here." And with that we pull ourselves out of the water and evaporate the water so we return to our human form. I grab Tris's hand and lead her out of the cave and back towards Uriah and Zeke's house, ready to be tackled with a million questions.

A/N aghhhhh FOURTRIS ? anyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review xx ~Alex~


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (Tris POV)

Tobias and I walk back along the beach and towards my house trying to avoid the Pedrad house as much as possible so we don't get interrogated by Christina. But of course the world just has to hate us so we run into a frazzled looking Christina and Uriah.

"OMG girl! What happened back there? You guys just like ran out and you have been gone for like two hours!" Christina shouts at me.

"What did you get up to huh? Sneaking around. Did you use protection?" Uriah smirks.

"URIAH PEDRAD WTF!" Tobias yells. I just go really red in the face.

"Okay, okay sorry man." Uriah puts his hands up in mock defeat.

"OMG! ARE YOU GUYS A COUPLE! OH I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER OMG!" Christina squeals. Geez she is gonna make me deaf by the time I'm 20.

"Yeah." I reply with a sheepish smile. Tobias just snakes his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Girl I need details now! Your sleeping over at mine whether you like it or not!" I chuckle at Christina. I have known her for a couple of weeks and I already see her as my best friend.

"What about me?" Uri whines like a three year old. We all just ignore him.

"Alright Christina. Let's go to my house to grab my stuff. I'll talk to you later Four." He picks me up and kisses me and I can hear Christina and Uriah fangirling in the background saying something about 'Fourtris being their favourite ship ever'. I pull back and smile at Tobias and I get lost in his deep blue eyes that resemble the ocean and his beautiful sexy tail until Christina drags me away and towards my house.

"Tonight will be so much fun OMG! Should I invite the other girls and have a girls night?" Christina asks.

"Sure that sounds fun!"

"Great I'll order the pizza and you can call the girls." We get to my house and I grab my stuff for the sleepover and tell my parents my plans. They happily say yes because they want me to make friends.

On the way to Christina's house which is a few blocks away, I text the girls and they all agree to come over!

We get to her house and I put down my stuff when the doorbell rings and we open the door to find Marlene, Shauna and Lynn.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Yay sleepover party!" Christina squeals. We all then race to her room.

"So whilst we are waiting for pizza what should we talk about?" Asks Marlene.

"Ooooo I know! I just found out that Trissy here got herself together with the big bad Four!" Christina squeals.

"What? God Tris your tough. Four's pretty scary!" Shauna laughs and I join in laughing, so does the others. After the laughter has died down a bit Christina speaks up.

"No but seriously we all thought he was going to be forever alone! Like he is so cold and emotionless but when I saw you guys today he acted like a soft teddy bear! How did you do it?"

"Really? A teddy bear. Anyway, I'm not really sure why he likes me." That's a lie I do know but I don't want to expose us.

"Okay whatever! We want details! How did this happen? And what happened at the party! Why did you run out?" Lynn asks very curiously. All if the girls nod their heard saying they would like to know the answer too. I sigh trying to think of a good excuse before I reply.

"Well Peter and his little minions Molly and Drew kept calling me a stiff for not getting in the water. It then made me think about the incident I had back in Australia so I ran out crying. Four followed me and we went back to his house to talk about it and..."

"Wait WHAT! You know where he lives!" Shauna screams obviously shocked. Shit forgot that they hardly know anything about him, oh well.

"Um... Yeah. Well we talked about our pasts and I felt like I could really relate to him you know? So after that we just kinda kissed." I say the last past in a whisper.

"Oooooooo details! Is he a good kisser?" Marlene asks.

"Well yes I think so."

"Awwwww so cute!" Lynn exclaims.

"Woah hold up I just realised something. Do you know his real name?" Christina asks and I freeze.

"Well... Um... Yeah, kinda..." I really don't want to be interrogated further but just to my luck the doorbell rings meaning the pizza is here. Yes! Saved by the bell, literally.

Christina grabs the pizza and brings it back up to her room and we eat in silence. Marlene is the first to break the silence.

"Guys I'm gonna go pee and DON'T STEAL MY PIZZA!" Marlene leaves and we continue eating until we hear her shout from the bathroom.

"FUCK!"

"What's wrong Marlene?" Christina asks her.

"Just got my period for fucks sake! Can I borrow a tampon or a pad or something?" She shouts.

"Sure thing they are in the bottom draw to the right!" Christina shouts back.

Marlene then comes back out of the bathroom a minute later and we finish our pizza.

"I swear periods suck! Why do we have to get them? Can the boys experience it for once!" Marlene says in frustration.

"I know right! Cramps are the worst and boys think we are wimps." Christina says.

"Yeah like I got mine when I was 11! Like ugh life just sucks." Lynn exclaims.

"Yeah same! 11 is like too young. I got mine then too" Shauna agrees.

"Woah 11 really? That sucks! I got mine at 13." Christina adds.

"Yep I got mine at 12! What about you Tris?" Marlene asks. All of the girls are looking at me expecting to answer like it's no big deal. But it IS a big deal! Because I'm a mermaid, it messed me up so I don't get my period because I reproduce in a different way. Luckily I have been asked this before so I have an excuse.

Wait, you don't have it do you?" Christina asks. Whoops guess I was thinking for too long. Damn it now I can't lie and say I do have it otherwise Christina will be able to tell that I'm lying.

"Ugh... No I don't. The doctor said it was because of my petite size so don't worry it's normal." Hopefully they by that. They do and a weight is lifted off my shoulders.

For the rest of the night we watch a couple of movies. One was the Fault In Our Stars and the other was The Hunger Games Trilogy. We are all a mess from crying our eyes out so we decide to head to bed. My dreams are filled with Tobias and how we could be together forever and support each other being different. We can protect the secret together.


	7. Chapter 6

AN hey guys

Happy New Year! This is my first post of 2015! Anyway I have totally forgot to to a disclaimer for other chapters so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything divergent, even though I wish I did. I only own my own plot.

Happy reading ~Alex~

CHAPTER 6 (Tris POV)

We still have school today because our sleepover was on a school night. Ugh I wish we could sleep in but we can't. I wake up extra early because I feel like going for a swim and hopefully to see Tobias before school.

"Christina." I gently shake her so she wakes up. She groans but replies,

"Agh Tris what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well I'm gonna go for a run along the beach so I'll just see you guys at school." I tell her my excuse so I can go surprise Tobias.

"Alright then. Have fun and thanks for coming over!"

"No problem thanks for having me! See ya later." And with that I pick up my bag and leave her room and then the house.

I head straight for the beach so I can jump in straight away not wanting to waste time and potentially miss Tobias.

I hit the water and close my eyes just to take in the cool feeling on my skin and how refreshed I feel. I swim around for a bit looking at the bright coral glowing from the morning sun and the fish swimming around looking for breakfast to start their day. I eventually make my way to the entrance to Tobias's place and decide to wait outside the tunnel not wanting in to intrude. I play with a couple of dolphins that swim by until I'm grabbed from behind and brought into a backwards embrace. I giggle knowing that it's Tobias and turn around so I'm met with his dazzling eyes and always capture my attention. We rise to the surface so we can talk.

Morning beautiful! Didn't expect you to be out here." Tobias says with his husky morning voice. Incredibly sexy might I add. I blush about his comment before replying,

"Haha well I wanted to come and surprise you but you beat me to it. Damn dolphins!" He just chuckles and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You are too cute! Oh by the way I forgot to ask you before, what do you wanna do for Biology?" Oh yeah I completely forgot about that!

"Ummm... Oh why don't we do it about us? Like the myths of mermaids even though we are real."

"Perfect." He then closes the gap between us. This would be a perfect photo if we weren't actually mermaids. You know like something you would find on Tumblr. Very indie shot. Sunrise in the background, girl with long blond hair that is dripping wet kissing a very muscular man who is also dripping wet, in the ocean and to top it all of you can see our purple and blue tails shimmer in the water below us. If only we were excepted in society. Although I do like that Tobias and I share our little secret and nobody, not even Peter can ruin what we have.

I pull back from the kiss and stare into Tobias's deep blue eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Trissy?" Tobias deep soothing voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Just how lucky I am to share this amazing thing with you and how I know that not even Peter can ruin it."

"I know if Peter ever hurts you again like he did at the party he will come face to face with evil Four." I laugh and playfully push on his chest. I decide to play a little game with Tobias so I swim off hoping he catches on and follows me in a race to the shore. He does and after a minute or so I see him swim up next to me. I smile and he returns it. Now that he is distracted I swim faster and eventually beat him to shore.

We get out and dry ourselves off behind a rock eventually growing our legs again. I notice Tobias is changed into his clothes for school but I'm still in my pyjamas. Shit!

"Um Tobias I left my bag on the beach somewhere which has my clothes in it."

"Okay Tris let's go get it so you can change and we can get to school."

We walk along the beach hand in hand and finally come across my bag.

TOBIAS/FOUR (POV)

I spot Tris's bag and bend down to pick it up for her.

"There you are my lady." I say with a silly accent.

"Ever the gentleman." She replies copying my accent.

"Agh Tobias I don't have anywhere to change!" Oh guess she didn't think about that.

"Well why don't you get changed behind that rock and I promise I won't look okay?" This is going to be hard but I have to resist.

"Alright, but can't look, I'm serious." Silly Tris doubting me.

"I promise now go otherwise we will be late."

She runs behind a rock to get changed. I really shouldn't look and I'm not that kind of person it's just my stupid teenage brain trying to get the better of me. Anyways in the ocean she only has a purple bikini like thing that matches her tail on so I know what she looks like. But she is beautiful. A toned flat stomach with cute little curves that I actually prefer to big curvy women.

Once she is done she comes back out in a cute little outfit that suits her. She grabs my hand and we make our way to school.

Once we arrive all eyes are on us. Oh right I forgot... None of these people know that Tris and I are now going out but what probably shocks them the most is that I'm dating someone in general. I'm quite well known at school or being the mysterious bad-ass. Girls throw themselves at me all the time but I just shrug them off.

Tris and I collect our books and head off to period 1, Biology. We take our seats as Ms. Mathews walks in. "Alright students if you have your project idea can you please come out here and tell me so I can write it down?" I turn my head to face Tris. She just nods and we stand up and walk to the front desk.

"We have our project idea Ms. Mathews." Tris says.

"Alright, what might that be?" Ms. Mathews asks.

"We will be researching the myths of mermaids." I state with a hint of pride in my voice. I can't help but notice some snickering the background as Ms. Mathews comments on our choice.

"Interesting subject choice you two! Can't wait to read all about it." she says with a smile. Weird she is usually cold-hearted. Oh well I shouldn't question it. Tris and I start to head back to our table when we are stopped but none other than, Peter. He has a smug look on his face and he looks like he is about to burst out laughing. Now I know where the snickering came from.

" Awwwww how sweet, mermaids huh? I would expect such a sappy topic from the stiff but you Four? Really, that's just sad." Peter high-fives Drew but I just lean in closer too him, putting on my intimidating mask that scares most people in the school.

"When Tris and I get an A on our project and you fail we'll see who will laughing then." I grab Tris's hand lead her back to our table.

After school Tris and I go for a swim just enjoying each others company in the water and swim back to my place where we talk and laugh and kiss. I will never get tired of the feeling of her lips against mine and the spark that ignites in my stomach every time she touches me.

"Tobias it's getting late I should probably go." She says with a sad smile.

"Alright Tris I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she dives back under the water and I see her sparkling purple tail glide through the water and out the cave.

AN so that was just a filler chapter but it will start to get interesting next chapter. If you leave a review I'll be able to post quicker! Once again Happy new year!? ﾟﾎﾉ?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it took me a while to update! The musical I'm in opens tomorrow which meant that I had rehearsals all day finishing at 11pm all week! Any enough with all of my excuses! On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is not doing a musical at the moment therefore I am not her.

CHAPTER 7 (Tris POV)

I wake up with yesterday afternoon fresh in my mind. I get out of bed, grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to have a bath. Showers are too difficult considering I can't stand up so baths have to do! I wash myself and my tail in the water and I'm about to get out when I hear Caleb on the other side of the door.

"Beatrice how long does it take?" He asks me.

"Well I'm having a bath so a while." I yell so he can hear me from behind the door. He just groans in frustration and leaves. He knows that he can't yell at me with the parents in the house otherwise he might expose me.

I eventually dry off and change into my outfit. I run downstairs, grab a banana and was out the door with Caleb right behind me.

"Bye mum and dad! Love you!" I shout as I exit the door. I hear a fait 'love you too!' As I shut the door behind me.

We start walking when someone runs up behind me and grabs my waist. Tobias.

"Good morning beautiful." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Beatrice you can't date FOUR! Or any boy for that matter!" Ugh sometimes I really hate Caleb; always so protective.

"First my name is Tris. And second, last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!" I yell at him.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" He says with a stern face but I see the worry in his eyes.

"Well Caleb, as a matter of fact he already knows! He saved me at the pool party! Where were you? With all your nerdy friends I bet." Poor Tobias just standing there watching us siblings fight. My little statement shut Caleb up. We continues to walk until Tobias decides to speak up.

"Listen Caleb, I promise I'm gonna take great care of Tris."

"And how can I be so sure?" Ugh Caleb is so annoying right now.

"Because I happen to be just like her. We will protect each other." Caleb sighs then walks up to Tobias and stares him in the eyes.

"If you even think about hurting her you have another thing coming." I have to hold back a laugh because Caleb is trying to be intimidating but Tobias towers over him.

By now we are at school and I spot the gang whilst Caleb runs off to his nerd friends.

"Look who it is! My favourite new lovebirds." Uriah exclaims. I blush and Tobias just kisses me in the forehead.

"Hey guys. Let's go to our lockers." Tobias says. I grab Tobias's hand and walk through the doors to our lockers.

xxTimeSkip(after lunch)xx

"You ready for biology?" Tobias asks me.

"Well we never know what Peter will do so as ready as I'll ever be I guess." With that we get up from our lunch table and head to our lockers and then to our classroom.

We take our seats at the back of the classroom and Ms. Mathews marks the role.

Tobias and I decide that this afternoon we are going to go out and take a few photos of our rings and some of the stuff at Tobias's place. We might even draw each others tails! Can't wait this is going to be so fun.

PETER POV

I can't help but overhear Tris telling Tobias that they should go out and take photos and swim around for a bit. I thought those two didn't swim! There is definitely something up with them and I'm gonna find out. The next thing I hear is really surprising. Tobias says that they could draw each others tails. What does that mean? Maybe I should follow them after school to find out. Can you imagine if they are mermaids? Then I could expose them to the world and they would get locked up and I would be rich.

"Dude what are you doing? Are you going to help me?" Drew asks.

"Who cares about the project, I have something far more interesting to be focused on." I say with a smirk on my face; my attention still focused on on Four and Tris.

"I think Four and Tris are mermaids. I'm going to follow them this afternoon. When I capture them I will be rich an they will get locked up, it's perfect!" I tell Drew my plan with a devilish grin on my face. Drew laughs at me and I get really angry.

"Peter I hate them as much as you do but I think this is rediculous! Like seriously, mermaids? This is low even for you. now I'm angry.

"Fine if you don't believe me then I will get proof and make you look stupid. You'll see!" The bell rings and I rush outside so I can grab some things I'll need to capture evidence of Four and Tris.

I race to my house to grab my scuba gear and an underwater camera so I can take a picture and show Drew that I'm not crazy. After that I head to the beach and can't see Tris and Four anywhere. They must be in the water already. I put on my tank and flippers on my dingy and drive out away from the shore.

Once I reach deep enough waters I lower the anchor, get suited up and jump off the boat. I swim across the coral reef looking for any signs of Tris and Four but I find nothing. I keep searching when I see a flicker of purple and blue enter and underwater tunnel. Maybe that was them! It looks really dark in there so I put in my flashlight an swim through trying to to find them.

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I work on our project for a bit in the ocean, laughing and joking around. She really is wonderful. I'm falling fast for this girl. I hear a noise in the distance and see a boat heading towards us. I point it out to Tris and she grabs my hand and starts to swim to my place.

We reach the entrance and I look back to see ... Peter. Seriously! He must has heard us talking during biology. He is so nosey. I quickly grab Tris and swim into the cave. I pray to God that he didn't see us. Just incase he follows us we hop out and dry off. Just as we return to normal I see bubbles forming on the surface of the water meaning Peter is arriving. Shit! What are we going to say to him? We're screwed.

"Ah ha! Wait what?" Peter exclaims. Tris giggles next to me. I do admit Peter does look kinda funny.

"How did you guys get in here?" Peter asks with a smirk.

"There is a door here." I point to the land entrance and he growls.

"I'm on to you two!" And with that he sinks back under the water. I notice Tris release the breathe she was holding. I pull her into my arms and hug her. I whisper in her ear,

"Tris we will be okay. Don't worry about him, he has no evidence and everyone at school will think he is crazy." She chuckles slightly and I kiss her on the forehead. She sighs and I pull her into a kiss on her soft lips. I ask for entrance and she happily obliges. We move in perfect sync with each other as our tongues explore each others mouths. She pulls back for air and we rest our foreheads together. I'm definitely falling hard and fast for this girl.

A/N ugh don't you just hate Peter? Don't forget to review!❤️❤️❤️

~Alex~


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING divergent

CHAPTER 8 (Tris POV)

I wake up thanking God it's Friday! The first week of school has been so crazy. The fear that Peter saw us yesterday is clearly instilled in my mind. If he finds out about us that will ruin our lives forever.

I get ready and meet Tobias and Caleb outside ready to walk to school.

xxtimeskiptobiologyxx

I arrive in class and see Tobias already in his seat waiting for me. I sit next to him and gives a a quick peck on the cheek before Ms. Mathews marks the role.

We work on our project for a while but I notice Peter get up to talk to Ms. Mathews. Peter has a smug look on his face like he is planning something and Ms. Mathews seems quite intrigued by what he is saying.

"Tobias, you don't possibly think that Peter is talking to Ms. Mathews about us?" I whisper in his ear.

"I'm not sure, I really hope not though, I don't really trust her and I definitely don't trust Peter.

Soon enough it's time for lunch and I walk over to the gang and sit I between Tobias and Christina.

"Hey guys!" Christina exclaims.

"Hey." I reply.

"Everyone is chillin at my house after school for a game of truth of dare if you guys wanna come?" Zeke asks us.

"First it's OUR house and I wanted to tell them because I came up with the idea!" Uriah whines. Wow he can be really childish. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and replies,

"We'll be there!" Ugh great! I wanted to spend the afternoon with him alone. But I suppose this might not be a bad idea considering Peter is on to us and no doubt would be searching the ocean this afternoon.

xxtimeskipxx

Soon enough I'm at my locker packing my bag, ready to go home when I spot Tobias coming over to me.

"Hey, Gorgeous." He says and kisses me in the cheek. I blush at his comment but reply back.

"Hey, so do you wanna walk back to my house to grab a bite to eat before heading to Uriah's and Zeke's?"

"Sounds great!" He takes my hand and I close my locker as we walk towards the front doors of the school.

On our walk we talked about random stuff, shared some laughs and stopped for a few kisses. We eventually reached my house and walked inside grabbing an apple and some raw fish out of the fridge (AN Tris's parents don't suspect anything because of the fish! I eat raw fish so it's normal ish) before heading to the Pedrad house.

On the way over I start to get nervous. I heard this game can get pretty out of hand and what if either of us let any part of our secret slip? I turn my head up to Tobias only to find him already looking at me. I laugh a little bit recover and ask him,

"What if they pressure us and we crack. I don't want to loose them as friends because they think we are freaks or something!" He can see the worry in my eyes so he pulls me in for a hug.

"Tris you know we are both stronger than that! And even if they were to ever find out I'm sure they would still be our friends. I mean I can just picture Uriah if he found out." I laugh thinking about how silly Uri can be. He kisses my forehead, takes my hand and we finish our walk towards the Pedrad house.

When we walk inside I find everyone already siting in the floor in a circle.

"Took you long enough! What did you get up to?" Uriah exclaims wiggling his eyebrows. I just roll my eyes at him and we join the circle.

"Okay since it's my house I shall start!" Zeke says.

"What no fair I-" but before Uriah could finish, Zeke had already started.

"Four, my man, truth or dare?" I know Tobias will ignore the truth as much as possible so I know his answer will be dare.

"Dare." My predictions were correct. Zeke has an evil glint in his eye which can't be good.

"Let Uriah draw whatever he wants on your face and you have to keep it on until the end of the game and you aren't allowed to see it either." Zeke says with an smirk. I chuckle slightly. I can't wait to see this. Tobias mumbles something then gets up and follows Uriah to the study where all of the markers are. They come back 5 minutes later and everyone bursts out laughing, including me. I then blush a deep crimson when I see the rest of his face. He has a mustache, his eyebrows are coloured in ALOT, he has pansycake written in big fat red letters across his face, but the last thing makes me blush. Uriah has drawn a penis on his check and signed off his artwork with his name. Uriah takes a bow and Tobias just mutters something, sits down with a grumpy look on his face an pulls me into his lap. If looks could kill Uriah would definitely be dead right now.

"Will truth or dare?" Tobias asks Will with a dead serious face.

"Agh... Truth!" Will made a smart choice I would not want to face a dare from Tobias whilst he is in a bad mood.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts but Marlene playfully smacks him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Alright Will, how far have you gone with Christina?" They both instantly blush. They share a look with each other before Will replies oh so quietly,

"All the way." The girls squeal and the boys congratulate Will which makes them even more embarrassed.

We continue the game and now both Zeke and Uriah are in their boxers, Will and Tobias are shirtless, Lynn is fully clothed, Shauna and I are in our bras and Christina is in her bra and panties. I'm still sitting in Tobias's lap and his arms are tightly wrapped around me like he is protecting me and I am pressed up against his chest. I can feel his ripped body against my back but his steady heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his chest keeps me calm.

Tris, t or d?" Christina asks me. I get worried because I don't really want to take off my shorts and she had a devilish look in her eyes. But I think dare will still be the best way to go.

"Dare." I say with confidence.

"Okay, I dare you rub mud all over Fours chest seductively whilst straddling him." OMG this could get really awkward. I sigh and Zeke leads us to the side of the house where some mud is. Tobias sits on the floor and I straddle his hips. I pick up some mud and start to rub it down his chest as seductively as I can. I can hear his breath quicken as I run my fingers down his abs. I continue with this until Christina yells "Stop!" I slowly climb off him and give him a sheepish smile. His face is still frozen in shock and I giggle slightly.

"Alright you guys need to clean up. Go to my bathroom to wash yourselves." Zeke says.

We head upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"How are we going to do this without turning into fish?" I ask him trying to keep my voice down.

"Okay, first you wash your hands and quickly dry them before you fall over." Tobias explains to me. I wash my hands and dry them so that I don't transform.

"Great now we will wash me little by little but drying me as we go so I don't transform." He explains to me. I reply with a nod and we get to work.

We are halfway done when there is a knock at the door. We both freeze.

"What's going on in there? Why are you taking so long huh?" Shit! Then Tobias falls to the floor growing his beautiful blue tail. Double shit!

"What's going on in there? I heard a crash!" Oh Will ever the curious.

"Agh...we...um... Don't worry we... Aagh... Will be done soon I just knocked the ugh... Tooth brushes off the bench... Yeah." I mentally face palm myself. God I hope he buys that.

"Okay... We are gonna keep playing so just join us when you are ready." He doesn't sounds to convinced but he doesn't push it. I turn to see Tobias evaporating the water with his hands eventually turning back to his normal state. Luckily the mud is gone. He brings me in for a hug and whispers in my ear.

"That was a close one." I playfully punch him in the arm and unlock the door so we can walk back downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us!" Marlene exclaims.

"Ugh guys... Tris and I are going to head back home, we'll see you over the weekend." Tobias says.

"Boooooo!" Uriah shouts. Everyone else waves as Tobias takes my hand and leads me out the front door.

A/N Hey Guys

So far I have done 5 performances of the musical and I'm really tired! I have another one today and then 10 more after that! I will try to update but if I can't you guys know why.

Please review xx

~Alex~


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (Tris POV)

The weekend past all too quickly and sadly it is now Monday morning. Ugh I hate waking up early.

Caleb, Tobias and I arrive at school and greet the gang at the front gates.

"Heyyyyyyy!" Christina squeals.

"Hi?" She seems really chirpy, like more than usual.

"What's up with Christina?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"She had some brilliant idea appare-" he was cut off by none other than Christina herself.

"Tris do you notice how our maths teacher Ms. Semler is always so grumpy?"

"Yes how can you not? She is the WORST teacher!" I reply.

"Well I thought we could set her up with our PE teacher coach Eric! EEEEEP this will be so cute!" She squeals. OMG trust Christina to mess with the teachers' love lives. Although it isn't a bad idea because they are both so annoying and mean and nasty so they are prefect for eachother and they even might soften up to us a little. Sometimes I think Christina belongs in the movie Clueless.

It's now second period and Christina and I have maths. I enter the room to find her sitting in our normal spot.

"Okay I have a plan." She says.

"Okay, shoot!" I say.

"Well first we need to write a letter to Ms. Semler from Eric and then they can get together and-"

"So basically like in the movie Clueless?" I ask her.

"Yep" Christina says popping the p. See what did I tell you! Ms. Semler then stomps into the room and begins the class.

That was the longest hour of my life! She was angry and rude and always picks on me! Like why me? Ugh!

At lunch Christina and I sneak into the staff room to put the letter we wrote from Eric into Ms. Semler's pigeon hole. I snicker as we sneak back out of the staff room.

We run to the cafeteria and burst out laughing when we reach our friends.

"OMG - guys you will - never - guess what we - just did!" Christina tries to say through her hysterical laughing.

"Oh oh ummm..." Uriah starts to think but I cut him off.

"We just put a love letter from coach Eric into Ms. Semler's pigeon hole." Everyone at the table starts to laugh, even Tobias and I smile at him. Our eyes lock and we stay like that for a while. Uriah then clicks in front of my face to bring me out of my trance.

"So guys I was thinking, do you wanna go out somewhere since we didn't end up seeing each other on the weekend?" Marlene starts.

"Yeah! We can go to that new park just a few blocks away after school." Zeke suggests. Everyone agrees in someway so I guess we're going to the park.

School I finally finishes and I meet the gang outside the front gates.

"Alright LETS GO!" Uriah shouts. We all walk to the park and find a nice place to sit.

"Okay so today in history I was sitting behind Peter and Drew and all they were talking about was mermaids." I freeze and my head jolts toward Tobias who is sitting next to me. He looks at me then pulls me into his lap for comfort.

"Ha! I never thought that they would be such losers, interested in all that stuff. He kept saying that he was gonna find them and catch them." Uriah continues.

"There is definitely something wrong with those two like you don't think mermaids could possibly exist right?" Lynn questions.

"Well if you think about it, they could be real I mean the ocean is HUGE so they could be anywhere and we just haven't found them yet." Shauna adds.

"What no way Shauna!" Marlene exclaims.

"I think she is right! Maybe they are just really good at hiding." Christina then says. They all start to argue and Tobias and I just sit still. I can feel his heart rate pickup along with mine. I think he notices because he wraps his arms around my waist, grabs my left hand and draws slow, soothing circles on it with his fingertips; trying to calm me.

" Oi Four, Tris what do you think?" Will asks and the whole gang turn their gaze towards us.

"Um..I - agh... Well I-" I start but Tobias cuts me off.

"I think that if we haven't found them yet and they exist they obviously don't want to be found so I think we should just let them be." I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah I guess your righ-" Shauna says but is cut off by Uri screaming,

"ICECREAM!" He runs towards the truck like a little boy and Zeke follows soon after.

"I don't understand why you two date them." I say glaring at Marlene and Shauna. They both just shrug.

"Well I don't want any because it's kinda getting cold and clouding over; I think it's gonna rain soon." Lynn says observing the sky.

"Shit!" I mumble to myself so only Tobias can hear. He kisses my cheek and whispers on my ear,

"I'll get us out of here okay?" I nod and get up off his lap so he can stand up. He takes my small hand and fits it into his large one as we walk towards the truck where everyone now is.

"Um guys... Agh Tris isn't feeling too good so I'm gonna walk her home okay?" Tobias tells the gang. Uriah groans and rolls his eyes.

"You guys always leave early and ruin the fun!" He pouts like a five year old with his arms crossed.

"Oh! Tris I'm gonna come with because I left my jumper at your house like last week or something!" Christina says.

'Alright, but it better not rain' i think to myself but gets really weird looks from everyone.

"You said that out loud." Tobias whispers in my ear. I blush and start to walk away saying,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"So do you really think there could be mermaids out there?" Christina asks looking at the ocean in the distance.

"Um well I'm not gonna say no just because no one has spotted one before but like what Four said earlier- I think that if they did exist they probably don't want us to know about them." I say back trying not to stumble over my words.

That's when I feel it...

A cold drop landing right in the centre of my head. SHIT! Tobias notices too because he looks at me then starts to run, whilst holding my hand. I look back and see Christina standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry Christina but Four just realised- agh- he left the oven on at his house this morning- yeah- so I'll see you tomorrow!" I really need to work on my excuses! Jeez... The oven? What was I thinking. I see Christina turn around so we run to the nearest garage and fall on to the floor, turning into mermaids next to a random person's car. We dry ourselves using our hands.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I guess, you?" I ask back.

"I'm fine knowing your fine." He says. I hug him taking in his scent.

"I could call Caleb and ask him to pick us up?" I ask Tobias.

"Sounds great." He replies, so I call Caleb and ask him to come and pick us up. I tell him what happened and that you'll see us in an open garage a couple of blocks away from home.

Caleb then arrives 10 minutes later. Tobias and I grab an umbrella each from the garage we are in and run to the car, trying not to get wet.

"You owe me one sis." Caleb says once we get in the car. I sigh and think about how close that was.

MYSTERY POV

I've kept this secret for a long time, but that was by shutting people out and I'm sick and tired of it. I want to find someone who I can trust so I can talk to them about this. I don't know anyone else with this secret and it would be nice to share with someone. Oh! I know just the person...

By the way my secret is a bit complicated...

I'm a mermaid.

A/N HEY GUYS

Sorry about the massive wait! I finished all of my shows and then dislocated my elbow ? anyway school started within the next week so I needed to get ready and didn't have time to write! I'm now in the swing of things and will be able to update more! Did you like this chapter? So who do you think the mystery person is? Tell me in a review? ﾟﾘﾘ

~Alex~


	11. authors note

hi guys!

sorry if you thought this was an update!

i just wanted to say that im trying my best to update and i am nearing the opening of another show! im doing hairspray now. i updated my profile which explains how busy i am and im trying my best to update. i am also preparing for my trip to NYC for a dance intensive so that is taking up alot of my time as well!

hopefully ill update soon

xx Alex


End file.
